Recuerdos en un sitio inexplorado
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Aprisionó, sedujo y destrozó sus almas. Aquél que devoró sus propias alas tomó también las de los demás, solo para sentirse un poco menos vacío.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Regresar al fandom después de tanto… bueno, tenia ganas de escribir para Hellsing, espero que lo disfruten._

Dedicatorias:

_Para los que buscan variedad en el fandom._

* * *

**Recuerdos en un sitio inexplorado**

Aprisionó, sedujo y destrozó sus almas. Aquél que devoró sus propias alas tomó también las de los demás, solo para sentirse un poco menos vacío.

* * *

**Luke Valentine**

**Cardo marchito**

El sol se asomaba a través de las tablas resquebrajadas que cubrían la ventana iluminando quedamente la miserable casa cubierta de polvo. Hacía varios días que su madre no hacía la limpieza, ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama, permanecía quieta con la vista fija en nada en particular, con una medalla de San Patricio entre los dedos.

Dejó el jergón en el que había pasado la noche cerca de la chimenea con la intensión de calentarse, pero la leña se había acabado en la madrugada y no quería salir solo en la obscuridad a buscar más, después de todo, solo tenía cuatro años, la leña en el hogar era la responsabilidad de su hermano, a él le correspondía el agua y ayudar a su madre en las tareas de limpieza.

El silencio era absoluto.

Las gallinas no existían ahí desde hacía casi un año, y el perro que quedaba había muerto para convertirse en la cena de su padre antes de que se marchara en aquél viaje. Esperó un momento más, solo un poco más de luz e iría al rio por agua, porque el agua era lo único que aminoraba el hambre.

Salió lentamente, asomando primero la cabeza con los ojos acuosos, una poderosa sensación de miedo se apoderaba de él cuando tenía que salir solo, pero no podía decidir a qué le tenía miedo. Su padre se molestaba por ello, alguna vez le había golpeado exigiéndole que fuera un hombre, que creciera ¡Y que otra cosa más podía pedir!

Tomó su cubo de madera y lo arrastró por la tierra reseca. Hacía mucho que no intentaban siquiera sembrar, toda la última cosecha había sido asolada por la plaga, y la tierra quedó desierta. Su padre había ordenado quemar las patatas convertidas en tubérculos negros en una absurda esperanza de que no se extendiera, pero fue inútil, en cuestión de días todos sus vecinos también ya habían perdido las hortalizas.

El agua tenía un cauce lento, quizás estaba por secarse y eso le espantaba de sobre manera porque si eso sucedía no sabría qué hacer.

Su estómago se quejó haciendo un ruido que comprimió sus entrañas y no fue capaz de aguantar el llanto que lo sobre cogió. El peso del balde lleno dificultó su regreso, pero esa era su tarea, la responsabilidad más grande que tenía y no podía simplemente desentenderse.

La casa, desolada, casi parecía caerse a pedazos, se soportaba por unos muros de piedra enmohecida y la cubría un techo de ramas en el que apenas sobresalía la columna de la chimenea ya extinta.

Abrió la puerta y metió su cubo teniendo cuidado de no derramar demasiado. Enseguida corrió por un cuenco para llenarlo y dale de beber a su madre, porque seguramente estaría tan hambrienta como él.

Ella no se había movido y sus labios estaban resecos, entreabiertos, y con cuidado alejó a una mosca que pretendía entrar por su boca.

—Esta fría. — dijo como advertencia mientras trataba de hacerla beber, pero no se movió y el agua corrió por mus mejillas.

Dio un salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse y giró para encontrarse de frente con su hermano. Tenía el semblante sombrío y por un instante se asustó, él era muy alto, más que su padre, aunque más delgado. Todos eran delgados en los últimos días y a él no lo veía desde hacía dos, cuando salió de pronto tomando el rifle de caza. Traía en las manos dos ardillas muertas, y sin decir palabra se acercó hasta él arrodillándose a su lado, pero no lo miraba a él, miraba a su madre. Estiró los dedos largos y huesudos hasta sus ojos cerrándolos.

—Nos vamos, Luke. — le dijo apartando de su frente un par de mechones rubios.

No quiso preguntar nada, no era necesario, porque muy en el fondo sentía que no era necesario ni siquiera preguntar si podía compartir su ardilla con ella.

Vio a su hermano girarse para encender de nuevo el fuego y con cierta prisa arrancar la piel de los animales con las manos y colocarlas a la llamas que se alimentaron de un banco de madera. La sangre que escurría hacía sonidos al chocar con el fuego pero poco a poco terminó por secarse. Cuando comieron aún estaba crudo, pero no le importó, ni siquiera notó que estaba demasiado caliente, solo arrancó con desesperación los miserables trozos de carne que podía tomar del animal.

Sintió la mano de su hermano, que podía tomar toda su cabeza completa sin problema, pero que se limitó a limpiarle las lágrimas que salían sin control.

—Esta bien, aún estoy contigo.

Abandonaron las casa metiendo solo un par de cosas útiles en un viejo saco, su hermano cerró la casa después de besar la frente de su madre, y una vez fuera se encaró de incendiar el tejado de ramas resecas, empezando una poderosa fogata que antes del medio día consumiría quizás la granja entera. Tomándolo por un hombro lo incitó a caminar, diciéndole que sería un viaje largo.

No preguntó qué haría su padre si regresaba y encontraba la casa consumida, hacía un tiempo en que anidó en su mente el pensamiento de que quizás nunca volvería.

Solo tenía cuatro años, pero ya no se sentía así.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
